List of Solar Era Weapons
This page lists all of the common weaponry used by all factions within the Solar Era series Mobile Suit Storm Gundam. SR Particle Technology SR particle weapons function on a fairly simple principle; the Storm Drive produces stable Reichold (or R Particles) particles through the process of converting electrical energy into physical particles. The R particles are then directed through specialised cabling towards either a storage condenser or output (i.e. a particle weapon). In the case of a beam gun the R particles are transferred either through the mobile suit's hands or other connection point into a primary condenser inside the weapon. Particles are then transferred to a secondary condenser and bombarded with s quarks, this effect destabilises the R particles and causes them to become high-intensity SR particles. These unstable SR particles are ejected at high speed out of the secondary condenser and directed through to an output in the from of a powerful particle beam. Beam sabres work on a simplified version, essentially the sabre's hilt is a connected to the condenser network, when active almost constantly destabilizes a flow of R particles which are then contained in a magnetic field. The field will hold the particles in sword shape, when a physical object disrupts the field SR particles are released onto it. SR Light Ranged Beam Weapons ; :A common weapon found on ESPF suits, it's a standard option on most suits and is used fairly often because it's not a difficult weapon to use. ; :An improved version of the ASE/011 beam rifle, the Mk 2 version has improved accuracy and can support a higher rate of fire. The rifle's overall power has been improved through the use of more efficient condensers. ; : ; : ; :A long-range beam weapon capable of firing high-cohesion SR particle beams with considerably high accuracy. ; : ; : ; : ; :Meant as a secondary weapon for close-fire situations, the beam pistol is built with a smaller primary condenser. This results in a weapon with a medium rate if fire but with reasonable power. ; : ; :A weapon built with a high shift rate that allows for high rate of fire but has to trade off for power. ; :Functions on the same principle as the SR submachine-gun but with an even higher rate of fire but with less power. ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : SR Heavy Ranged Beam Weapons ; : ; : ; : ; : SR Close Combat Weapons ; :The standard beam weapon on almost all ESPF suits. Usually the hilts are stored in the backpack, on the waist, shoulders or forearms. ; :A modified form of the standard SR beam sabre, the "Royal Lance II" types have increased particle output, this produces larger beams with greater cutting abilities. ; :Functionally identical to the RFX/021 Beam Sabres only instead are built directly into the frame ; :Functionally identical to the RFX/021-2 models. ; :A new form of close combat beam weapons, the beam javelin consists of two beam blades on a pole. The first beam blade forms a pike shape and is mounted on the very end, the second beam blade forms a beam axe blade and is mounted on the side of the side of the pole. ; : HIPaR Blades Heat Induced by Particle Resonance weapons, HIPaR blades are built out of a Titanium Isocarbon Superalloy (TIS), this material is intermetalic and generates heat when SR particles are stored inside. The term "resonance" refers to both the particle resonance inside the sword and of the sword itself, the weapon hyper-oscillates at a high frequency to drastically increase its cutting ability. ; :A sword/shield hybrid weapon, by mounting a sword formed out of two blades sliding together underneath a protective shield the weapon has the element of surprise. When in use the two blades with spring forwards from under the shield and lock together, giving the pilot the ability to take enemies off guard when switching to this weapon. The defensive shield has an anti-beam coating to increase its strength. ; :A fairly unique weapon as it serves both as a close combat and ranged weapon, the blade is mounted to a shield which also holds a "Lone Star"-type SR Beam Rifle. In order to use the rifle the blade retracts into the shield, when needed the blade can quickly be deployed and can take some enemies by suprise. ; :A large handheld solid TIS sword. Essentially the prototype model of all later swords. ; :A direct design upgrade of the RFX/01, the Obsidian Blade is a large buster sword which is capable of dealing heavy damage per swing. ; :A small HIPaR anchor on the end of a carbon nano-tube wire. The blade can be launched and then either used to swing or retracted to pull the suit along. Alternatively it used as ranged weapon as it also can open up to stop it from being removed. ; :A set of three smaller HIPaR blades mounted above the wrist extending past the hand. ; :A 9.1 metre HIPaR sword, designed to cut through targets by heating the blade through internalised particle resonance, as well as possessing a sharp cutting edge. The sheer size of the blade can inflict damage purely through impact alone with enough force, even if successfully blocked. ; :An improvement of the RFX/062, the "Sonne Schwert" is roughly 10 metres long. Two of them can be combined together to form a double-blade sword. ; :An innovative form of physical weapon, the "Double Slash" blades are two very sharp HIPaR swords, despite their name the blades are as wide as other HIPaR swords. The main difference is that the blades can be combined to form a single twin buster HIPaR sword. : :: ; Remote Controlled Weapons ; : : :: ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : Shields HSR Particle Technology SR particles are not the only weaponised form of Reichold particle, Sunrise Reichold particles can be further destabilised to form HSR particles, or Hyper SR particles. HSR particles are more uncontrollable and dangerous then their (relatively) stable version and behave partially outside their predicted physical laws, making the HSR particles semi-exotic particles. These particles are used in the same method as SR particles but instead result in complete annihilation of any matter they come into contact with, making HSR technology only suitable for the heaviest of weapons typically found on starships, fortresses, Mobile Armours and a few Mobile Suits. HSR Ship Mounted Weapons ;ASXS/06 "Tsunami" HSR Heavy Beam Cannon : Conventional Technology Ballistic Weapons ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : EMBR Armour Electromagnetic Basic Reinforcement Armour consists of a series of armour sections with underlying electromagnetic shielded rings. When charged, the rings redistribute incoming physical forces to lessen the stress suffered at the point of impact. Initially EMBR armour was only viable for ships due to the large amount of power required as well as the increase of mass, however, the development of the Storm Drive allowed for it to be used on various mobile suits. Shields ; : ; : ; : ; : Standard Projectile Weapons ; : ; : ; : Explosives ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : Close Combat Weaponry ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : See Also Category:Solar Era Technology Category:Mobile Suit Storm Gundam